1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been widely used in various fields including the notebook PC market and the monitor market because of excellent characteristics such as thin profile, lightness in weight, and low power consumption.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel transmits light provided by the backlight unit and adjusts a transmittance of the light, thereby displaying an image.
The backlight unit may be classified into an edge type backlight unit and a direct type backlight unit depending on a location of light sources. In the edge type backlight unit, light sources are disposed at a side of the liquid crystal display panel, and a light guide plate is disposed on a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel and guides the light emitted from the side of the liquid crystal display panel to the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel. In the direct type backlight unit, light sources are disposed on a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and the light emitted from the light sources may be directly provided to the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
Examples of the light sources may include an electroluminescence (EL) device, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), and a light emitting diode (LED). The LED has low power consumption and high light emitting efficiency.